


Неожиданный подарок

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Cadfael Chronicles - Ellis Peters
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: Хью любопытен, и Оливье возбуждает его любопытство.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unexpected Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141528) by [dizzy_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy_fire/pseuds/dizzy_fire). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2016 для команды неполицейских детективов.

В первый раз они встретились — если это можно назвать встречей — во время битвы у Титтерстоун-Кли. По странному совпадению, второй раз они тоже столкнулись в гуще сражения, только уже по разные стороны. Хью первым заметил Оливье и от удивления опустил щит — всего на миг, но мига оказалось достаточно. Когда Оливье обернулся и увидел его, он как раз падал.

***

Какое-то время Хью метался в горячечном бреду, перемежаемом тревожным сном. Пробуждение принесло облегчение. Хью открыл глаза и обнаружил, что не может поднять голову. Он лежал в незнакомой комнате и не мог сообразить, сейчас ночь или он плохо видит — или, может, то и другое одновременно.

Сперва он не мог сообразить, как сюда попал. Потом стал припоминать что-то: вот его ранили; вот кто-то подхватил его подмышки и потащил прочь с поля битвы; вот он сидит, прислонясь спиной к дереву (это была берёза, вдруг отчётливо всплывает в памяти), и наблюдает, как жизнь ярко-красным потоком выливается из него. Невзирая на боль, Хью попытался ощупать грудь.

— Тише, тише. Вы в безопасности.

Хью повернул голову на голос и увидел, что в углу сидит человек. Он скорее догадался, что это Оливье, чем узнал его черты.

Оливье немного посидел с ним, пока он снова не провалился в сон; и хотя ни один из них так и не узнал об этом, сны Хью стали менее беспокойными.

***

По прошествии нескольких дней (или недель? Он не очень следил за временем) Хью выяснил, каково его положение здесь. Он был пленником не самой императрицы Мод, а Лоренс д’Анжер. За ним было поручено ухаживать Оливье — который и спас его на поле битвы, — пока состояние его здоровья не позволит заточить его в темницу или потребовать выкуп.

Оливье охотно исполнял приказ. Он приходил так часто, как позволяли его обязанности, и рассказывал Хью последние новости. Хью не знал, запрещено ли им говорить о политике или дела короля Стефана так плохи, что Оливье молчит об этом из сострадания. Так или иначе, он не отвечал на вопросы о войне, лишь уверял, что Шрусбери всё ещё держится и он может отправить Элайн послание.

Но даже учитывая эти умолчания, Оливье болтал без умолку. Каждый день он приносил новую байку, обычно — о сёстрах-близнецах, вечно попадавших в переделки. Каждую из историй он предварял словами: «Когда вернёшься в Шрусбери, расскажи брату Кадфаэлю...», или ещё проще: «Расскажи моему отцу...».

Хью слушал с удовольствием. Он радовался новостям о семье Кадфаэля, а истории о мирной жизни напоминали ему о любимых Элайн и Жиле. Но была ещё одна причина, по которой эти разговоры приносили ему удовольствие, и он всё яснее осознавал её.

Хью Берингар, случалось, лгал другим, если считал это необходимым. Но перед собой он всегда был честен. Поэтому в глубине души он признался себе: ему нравится слушать, потому что рассказывает Оливье.

***

Перемены оказались внезапны, как молния, и в некотором смысле даже более разрушительны.

Был ясный день. Хью впервые за несколько недель смог сесть, не испытывая при этом боли, по крайней мере нестерпимой. От этого у него слегка кружилась голова. Оливье сидел на краю постели. Хью рассматривал его ястребиный профиль, освещённый слепящим светом. В этом золотистом сиянии Оливье выглядел, словно изображение какого-нибудь военного святого. (Сам Хью никак не мог претендовать на святость)

— Я бы очень хотел попросить вас кое о чём, — сказал Хью. Слова находились легко, будто во сне.

— Просите. Если это в моей власти, я сделаю для вас всё, что смогу.

Дальнейшее вышло просто и естественно.

— Если встретите мою жену, пожалуйста, передайте ей это, — сказал Хью и поцеловал Оливье в уголок рта.

Глаза Оливье расширились. Пару мгновений он ничего не предпринимал, потом оцепенение спало с него, и он вскочил на ноги. Отступив на шаг, Оливье какое-то время колебался, и лицо его не выражало ничего. Наконец он отвернулся к окну и стоял так, строгий, молчаливый и, как казалось Хью, очень красивый.

Хью Берингар всегда был честен перед собой, но теперь он начал задумываться, так ли это правильно.

***

После этого происшествия дни текли, придавленные гнетом вежливости. Оливье вовсе не избегал Хью, он был так же любезен и предупредителен, как раньше, но между ними словно бы выросла незримая стена. Хью жалел, что поддался... любопытству? Можно ли это так назвать? Оливье, несомненно, заинтересовал его, однако в несколько неожиданном смысле. И он не посмел бы дать себе волю. Да и, в любом случае, слишком поздно.

Но однажды Оливье вошёл в его комнату улыбаясь, быстрым шагом, и стена между ними куда-то исчезла.

— Вас освободят без выкупа. Брат Кадфаэль занялся этим вопросом, а если мой отец чего-то хочет, он так или иначе получает желаемое.

Оливье злился и смеялся одновременно, и оказалось, улыбаться ему в ответ так легко.

Вскоре история триумфа брата Кадфаэля была рассказана уже дважды, и Хью послушал бы её ещё пару раз, чтобы отдать должное хитрости своего ближайшего друга. Они смеялись и дивились пронырливости бенедиктинца, а потом просто по-дружески молчали вместе.

Всё ещё улыбаясь, Оливье прервал молчание.

— Несколько дней назад вы передали мне подарок для леди Элайн, однако похоже, что вы увидите её раньше, чем я. Я должен его вернуть.

И, дав Хью достаточно времени, чтобы понять, что он имел в виду, Оливье поцеловал его. Поцелуй был лёгким и быстрым, отчего казался Хью ещё слаще.

— Спасибо, — сказал Хью, когда они отстранились друг от друга.

— Передайте это леди Элайн, — ответил Оливье, на миг накрывая руку Хью своей, — ведь дарящий этот дар не лишается его, а лишь приумножает.

Так и есть, подумал Хью. Такова уж природа этого дара. Наверное, поэтому он наиболее сладок, когда его не ждёшь.


End file.
